


Wonderful Life

by johnsidney



Category: Hurts
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsidney/pseuds/johnsidney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HURTS成立的前一天。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He takes him in his arms and he doesn't know why,  
But he thinks that he begins to see.......

 

Adam開始宿醉的時候，Theo還在床上蹦跳。

「你該試試這個、Anderson!」  
「...我說你該停下，Hutchcraft.」  
「No way!」

Adam聽著那張破床被跳得嘎吱亂響，他開始想這樣下去是不行的。憑什麼不慶祝任何事，就讓他們全身上下散發著琴酒的味道?況且總是毫無理由，有時候甚至不找任何藉口，就把自己灌得酩酊大醉。

「看、Adam.」  
「看什麼?」

Theo喝醉的時候比平常都要來得頑劣，不見得總是像現在這樣大吵大鬧，但他會張著那雙漂亮卻有些失焦的眼睛四處找樂子。Adam摒住呼吸喝光醒酒水，然後幾乎面無表情的看著主唱在床上把自己裹成空心菜捲。

「看、Adam.」  
「...?」

抬抬額頭，省略同樣的問句。Theo無意回答，維持那個愚蠢的姿勢好一段時間後又把自己攤開，繼續虐待那張可憐的破床。就著淺淺的月光在黑暗中，Adam開始懷疑他們真正想要的是什麼。彈簧床發出的聲音聽著意外的彆扭，Theo的醉態突然讓他覺得自己很孤單。

「走開，我要睡了。」他想好好睡個覺，但整張床都被Theo給佔據了。  
「那我怎麼辦?」Theo尖叫道。  
「隨便你，到那邊跳去。」

Theo被留在地板上。他發了好一會呆，目光環視昏暗的房間。房間很小，很快就能把他們所有傢俱都數過一遍。Adam背對他躺在床的右側，安靜得像是沒了呼吸。

Theo發出泫然欲泣的笑聲。


	2. Chapter 2

估計是凌晨的時候，Adam被一陣細微的騷動和重壓弄醒。他掀開被窩，發現Theo趴在他身上，襯衫蹭得皺巴巴的。

「走開。」Adam驅趕道。  
「我在想墓地有沒有什麼閑差好幹......」

Theo咬住Adam的袖口，夢囈似的咀嚼著。Adam感覺身上像是壓了一塊受潮的海綿，他現在完全動彈不得。而Theo正在出冷汗，介於半醉半醒之間。

「Theo.」  
「我快醒了、快了......」

Theo在被窩裡顯得很舒服，Adam推斷大概是退酒的惡寒讓他不得不鑽進來取暖。平常時候Adam很少主動碰觸Theo，因為Theo是個麻煩。喝醉的Theo最好也不要招惹，他會更加喋喋不休或者變得更加敏感。

「Anderson.」

Theo正用身體蹭他。

「別蹭，一邊去。」

Theo開始靠近他的臉，移動的很慢。Adam幾乎又要睡去的時候，暖熱的舌頭探進齒縫。Theo正在吻著他。他不確定是否應該回應，老實說他頭痛欲裂。床鋪發出不該有的嘎吱聲及咕嚕聲。Theo的理智正在轉醒，不過依舊徘徊不定。他的表情有時顯得困惑，有時又顯得迷醉。但他始終理所當然似的蹭著、吻著Adam。

「做點什麼，Adam...」

Theo接著挺身坐起，襯衫遮掩著暈紅的身體及性興奮。咬緊下唇，Adam似乎看見Theo孤伶伶的在笑著。耳環不知怎麼顯得有些刺眼。Adam將手探進對方的襯衫，發現汗水淋漓。他不打算碰觸太多－－喝醉的Theo明顯難搞，而且徹底敏感。因著碰觸仰起頭，Theo開始發慌似的喘息。

這顯然有點過頭了，Adam認為自己必須休息。而且有些事情他認為真的應該優先煩惱，比方說音樂、收入或是其他什麼的。早些時候Theo曾主動跟他提過這個問題。

『有什麼不同了、Adam.』

說這話的時候，Theo顯得神采奕奕、激動不已。

『我可以感覺到。』他說。

於是Adam開始等待。他等著Theo對他說出那不同的、改變了的東西。他們剛從義大利回來，那是個好地方。真的。Adam也感覺到異常，他無法準確的說那是否帶給他快樂或者驚喜，而且他選擇等待。

「Adam.」那聲音在黑暗中聽來很乾燥。  
「...」

Adam覺得Theo大概很渴。於是他眨眨疲憊卻認真的雙眼，伸手將Theo按下來吻住。後者任性驕傲的聲音聽著很得意，漸漸的又像在發著睏倦的鼻息。當他們將臉的輪廓分開又靠在一起時，Theo再度挺起身體。

「走開。」他說。

Adam笑了笑，並且挪動身體躺到床的左側。Theo順勢滑下他，伸了個懶腰後便在旁邊沉沉睡去。

琴酒的味道正在消散，Adam卻已然精神抖擻。他環視四周，將他們擁有的幾件家具數過一遍。寂靜之間，Adam想要起身。突然卻有什麼搖動了他，Theo修長的手指伸過來搶過他的被單，又兀自很舒服的裹成了捲心菜。

「Don't go.」Theo夢囈道。

Don't let go.

Never give up, it's such a wonderful life.

Adam彷彿聽見空蕩蕩的房間迴盪著新鮮而充滿希望的聲響。於是他從背後將Theo攬過去，緊緊的摟在了懷裡。那聲響迴盪不止，而Adam深知明天將會不同。

明天，改變。明天，前進。明天，HURTS.


End file.
